


Fun While It Lasted

by Rose_Aika



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Character Death, Dad!Schlatt stuff if you squint?, Dream is a phycological nightmare, Fight Scene, Gen, If you don't want to read about dead children feel free to skip, Major character death - Freeform, Mutilation, Not the real people in any sense, Tommy and Tubbo are just friends guys please dont ship the minors, Tommy has PTSD, Tubbo has Horns, Weapons, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: What if Punz had never came to the rescue of Tommy and Tubbo?~This has major spoilers for season 2!~Also I like the idea of Tubbo with horns, so there's a small reference to it in here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Fun While It Lasted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by a concept I got from @jack_the_fibber on TikTok! (They're really cool go check them out!)
> 
> Friendly warning that this fic has some serious spoilers for the ending of the disunion era and child death! So be careful!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated!

“We’ve had a good run, Tommy. All good things have to come to an end eventually, right?” 

Tubbo let out a weak laugh as he looked at his best friend for what seemed to be the last time. They had been through so much together; he couldn’t believe it had to end like this. He walked towards Dream, signalling that they were done saying their goodbyes. Tommy objected but stepped backwards, as if in preparation for what was to come. 

“All done then? It really was a shame I couldn’t have done this sooner.” Dream shook his head, flipping his axe in his hand. “What? Cause all hell to break loose? Destroy everything we all worked so hard for?” Tommy talked back, stalling for time. It was all he knew he could do in this situation. Dream fell silent. “Tommy… after I’m done hacking Tubbo to  _ pieces _ ,” He spat, “You and I are going to have so much fun. I need you alive, but  _ mutilated _ is still alive.” 

Tubbo stepped in front of the two of them, his last burst of courage fueling him, “I’m getting tired of you talking about me as if I’m not right here, Dream. If you could stop drooling over my best friend for two seconds, I’d like to get this over with.” Dream chuckled and put his attention towards Tubbo.

“Of course. How could I have possibly forgotten about the most useless member of the team? I guess it just speaks for itself.”

“You won’t win, Dream. No one who tries to destroy and corrupt the lives of others ever wins. Not Schlatt, and not you either.” 

Tubbo took a knee where he stood. 

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong, Tubbo,” Dream shook out the arm holding his axe, 

“I already have.” 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo shouted out as he pushed himself backwards. He had one last plan. One last shot. And it relied on the axe behind them. Tommy had been taking slow steps towards it while Dream and Tubbo had been talking. He dashed towards the frame once Tubbo gave the signal, ripping it off and throwing it towards Tubbo. It slid across the floor, barely landing in Tubbo’s hand as he narrowly dodged Dream’s attack. “I should’ve fucking known you two would come up with something.” Dream said angrily as he swung down, only to be blocked by Tubbo’s axe. His attacks were strong and fast, barely allowing Tubbo time to think before he was already coming down again. 

Tommy knew Tubbo didn’t have long. He wanted to help. He wanted to fight. Everything he’s ever done has led up to this. But he couldn’t move. His breathing was too fast. Everything going on was just too fast. He couldn’t fight Dream, but he needed to save Tubbo. His mind and body clashed as he stood there, reliving everything that led up to this point.

“Wilbur would’ve known what to do.” 

“He was right.” 

“You were never ready.” 

“You _ still _ aren’t ready.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so selfish.”

**“You should have died on that spire.”**

The thoughts came faster than Tommy could register, but landed harder and harder the more he tried to fight back. Tears filled his eyes. Overwhelmed, the only thing he could do was hold himself tight and stay still, hoping that Tubbo would be able to do something against Dream.

Tubbo had managed to get on his feet as Dream’s assault went on. He had a few gashes from poor timing and missed execution but was holding his own. Anything was better than death in his opinion. “What’s wrong, little lamb? Lost? No one to tell you what to do?” Dream tilted his head. Tubbo couldn't see through the mask, but he was sure that Dream was smirking. He could hear it in his words. Tubbo rolled out of the way of another attack and pushed himself up, panting. He could hear his blood flowing through his ears. Dream knew he was out of stamina. It was only a matter of time. Tubbo glanced over at Tommy, who stood frozen a few steps away from the frame that held the axe. He looked petrified. 

Dream let up on his attacks, redirecting Tubbo’s attention. “You’re losing, Tubbo. You’re running out of time.” Dream’s smirk was audible once more. “And since you can’t pull anything else out of your ass, I’m going to leave you an offer: Die peacefully and I’ll leave Tommy as he is right now. Or else every swing I make is another chunk of him that I’ll use to feed the animals. 

Tubbo looked back to Tommy again, who had sunk to his knees in the time between his last glance. He looked like he was in agony. Tubbo couldn’t remember a time where he’s ever seen Tommy look so broken. “You promise you won’t hurt him? And that you’ll stop this crazy shit after I’m gone?” Dream held up his hand as if testifying in court, “I swear on my life. Let’s just get this over with.” 

There was silence as Tubbo gave his friend a silent goodbye.

“Fine.”

He let the axe fall out of his hand, the sound echoing off of the seemingly endless walls in the room. Turning back to Dream, there wasn’t much left to say between the two. He put away his axe, Taking out a sword made just for the occasion.

“You’ve chosen the right answer, Tubbo. It’ll be okay. You’ll at least die as a hero.”

“Someone will know. They’ll come looking. They’ll want Tommy back.” 

“And they’ll see a shell of what they once knew.” 

“...You said you wouldn’t hurt him.” 

“Do I look like I keep promises to insignificant children?”

“You  _ BASTA _ -” 

Tubbo gagged as the blade sunk into his stomach. Blood spilled down, soaking Tubbo’s clothes and leaving droplets on the stone floor. Dream pulled up and twisted, reveling in the screams of agony that tore out of the boy’s throat. Tubbo reached down towards the blade, tears pooling in his eyes. “It hurts..” He muttered to himself, his hands cut open as Dream twisted the sword and pulled it out. The boy collapsed, curling into himself as he clutched his stomach. 

“You feel that, Tubbo? That’s what the truth feels like. Children like you should be off playing with toys and their plush bees. Leave the decision-making for the adults.” Dream wiped the blood off the blade, a devious smirk hiding under his mask. He pushed Tubbo over with his boot, paying special attention to his expressions. The boy tried to protect the wound, but it mattered little when Dream dug his heel into it, feeling the skin give away and tear as he pushed. Tubbo screamed again, the bloodcurdling pitch ran goosebumps across Dream’s skin. After a few twists, his screaming stopped. He was either dead or out cold, but it made no difference to Dream. 

Once he had gotten as much enjoyment out of beating the corpse as he could, he turned his sights on Tommy, who had finally snapped out of his trance. The first thing he looked at was Tubbo’s body, laying flat on the floor, blood pooling around the fresh corpse. “TUBBO!” He ran towards the body only to be grabbed at the waist by Dream. “LET ME GO! TUBBO! TUBBO I'M COMING! LET GO DREAM! LET GO!” He flailed around only to be picked up and placed over Dream’s shoulder. “He wanted to die as a hero, so I gave him what he wanted. Consider it my final act of mercy.”

“YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LET ME G-” 

“TOMMY, TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND ILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN FUCKING BORN.”

Tommy stayed quiet after Dream raised his voice, muttering apologies under his breath as he let Dream carry him to his cell. It had taken a while, but Dream had dropped the boy on the floor in his new home, making passing remarks about how he better get used to it before locking the door and returning to the overworld to finish his plans. Now that the kids were out of the way, there was only one last big thing to do before Dream could call himself king. 

“I should go pay Technoblade a visit.”


End file.
